


scaredy cat wen junhui

by ohmyjun



Series: 31 days of halloween [28]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Amused Xu Ming Hao | The8, Drabble, Fluff, Haunted Houses, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Scared Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyjun/pseuds/ohmyjun
Summary: Minghao thought this place would be fun. Turns out, he’s really only enjoying Junhui’s response to everything.





	scaredy cat wen junhui

**Author's Note:**

> just soft boyfriends!junhao at a haunted house (:
> 
> [ _31 days of halloween challenge:_](http://ohmywjh.tumblr.com/post/165923694357/31-days-of-halloween) day 28 - haunted houses

"This is the worst idea you've ever had in your life, and I've been there for a majority of your dumb ideas, but believe me, this one takes the icing off the cake."

Minghao rolls his eyes and grips onto Junhui's arm a little tighter, trying his damnedest to keep his boyfriend walking. "Keep saying that and you'll end up being another one of my worst ideas."

Junhui sniffs indignantly, "Shut up, you know you wouldn't last a day without me."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"This isn't going to help me sleep at night," Junhui mumbles, pressing himself to Minghao's back when another cardboard cutout jumps out at them. "I'm going to have nightmares for a week."

Minghao laughs into the face of a worker dressed up as a zombie. "You're such a wuss, gē."

Junhui's response is cut off when he screams and jumps onto Minghao's back. "RUN!"

Minghao runs without question, laughing cheerily as he does with Junhui clinging on for dear life. They make it to the end of the hallway without any other incidents and Minghao is just setting his boyfriend down when Junhui screams again and runs off in the wrong direction, completely deserting Minghao who's left to face another worker. This worker is dressed as a vampire and laughs when they see Junhui desperately trying to get away. Minghao laughs with the worker, feeling allied in that short moment before he decides it'd be best if he went after Junhui now instead of later.

Junhui is now being cornered by some more zombies, cowering in fear and yelling at the top of his lungs for Minghao to save him from these monsters.

"Hey, guys, ease up," Minghao mumbles as he makes his way through the workers. "He's a huge scaredy-cat. Probably already shit his pants, to be honest."

"How dare you, Xu Minghao!" Junhui shouts, his anger and irritation winning over his fright. "I have not shit my pants and I will _not ever_ shit my pants! Stop telling people that, you ass!"

"You're so predictable, Junnie," Minghao laughs, waving the zombies away before he takes a step closer towards his taller boyfriend and throws his arms around Junhui's neck. "Wanna leave? This place is really boring."

Junhui pouts, nodding his head in sharp, jerky movements. "I'll leave because _I_ want to, not because _you_ suggested it."

"Sure, sure," Minghao replies, a cheeky grin spread wide across his face.

"Shut up," Junhui murmurs under his breath, pulling Minghao tight into his embrace. "You're such a dweeb. I can't believe none of this scared you."

Minghao laughs again. "You're a bigger dweeb. I can't believe this actually scared you!"

Junhui merely shakes his head in reply, dipping down afterward to press his lips softly against Minghao's and Minghao can't do anything else but melt into it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
